


Need

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal, trans Kiyotaka Ishimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Sometimes Mondo wants to pleasure Taka
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 215





	Need

The loud ringing of the bell shook Taka out of his intense studying session. 

Had it really been 2 hours already? He felt like he’d just got there! He stood to stretch, raising his arms above his head with a strained grunt before loading his books into his messenger bag and leaving the library.

Taka’s eyes roamed the hallway as other students went to their final classes. Some hesitated longer than he would’ve liked, but as long as they got to class on time it was all the same to him.

As he reached the door of his final class, math, the last thing he expected was to be yanked roughly away. 

He realized quickly everything was too dark. Whoever grabbed him must’ve taken him to the abandoned half of the school, if the old art room was anything to go by.

“Unhand me this—“ 

A firm hand clasped over Taka’s mouth, a feeling he knew all too well from when Mondo was particularly harsh with his thrusts, driving in and out of him and—

“Mondo?” He muffled behind the hand, turning his head to see his captor.

Taka’s eyes met with ones of brilliant lavender, coupled with a wolfish grin.

“Hey Taka.”

Taka grinned behind his lover’s hand, turning around to push his face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around his torso before pausing, pulling back, and jabbing him in the chest with his finger.

“What on Earth is this all about?! I’m going to be late for my next class, love!” 

Mondo had to suppress a smile. Even though Taka was clearly mad, he couldn’t help but use one if the many pet names he’d given the other. 

Swiftly moving from behind Taka to his front and down on his knees, Mondo smirked up at the other.

“You’re right, babe, lemme make it up to ya. I need ya right now so it’ll be a win win for both of us, yeah?” Mondo gently pushed Taka into the wall behind him, running his hands up and down his hips. He relished in the shiver that ran down Taka’s spine, a bright red flush reaching all the way up to his ears.

“T-this is most definitely not the time for that! This is highly inappropriate behavior to engage in in a school enviro—“ Taka’s sentence cut off with a moan as Mondo mouthed at the front of his pants, sliding his hands from his hips to gently cup his ass.

“Th-This isn’t—!” Taka rocked his hips involuntarily into the teasing. He knew already he had lost.

Mondo unbuttoned his pants with ease, sliding them down to his thighs before lifting his head back up to the pair of stark white briefs in front of him. 

He moved his hand again, gently rubbing his thumb against the slight bump in the other’s briefs with a smile.

“You’ve grown, y’know.”

Taka bit his lip so hard he thought he might draw blood. He looked down at Mondo, finding an expression of fondness instead of one of lust. He gently rocked his hips into Mondo’s stroking, tears beading in the corners of his eyes.

“R-really? C-can you actually tell?” 

Mondo nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to his front, slowly working his underwear down. Taka hissed as his heat was exposed to the cold of the empty room.

Mondo smiled up at the other, working his hand from his ass to Taka’s hand to link their hands together.

“I love you, Kiyotaka.”

Taka opened his mouth to respond happily, though it was cut off with a moan as Mondo suddenly sucked his enlarged clit into the heat of his mouth. God, he hated when the other did that.

Taka keeled over, a loud moan wrenching itself from his throat as Mondo worked his tongue against him. He had only just started, but he already couldn’t take it. He’d expected sensitivity and arousal, but he hadn’t expected it to be this..intense.

“M-Mondo..Mondo—!” Taka rolled his hips once, twice, before coming on the third, a soft cry leaving his lips as his clit twitched and his walls pulsed.

Letting out a sigh, Taka went to untangle his fingers from Mondo’s hair, only for him to surge forward again, sucking harder than he had previously.

Mondo lifted one of Taka’s legs onto his shoulder, working more of him into his mouth as the prefect shuddered and cried. 

“I-I can’t—! M-Mondo! A-Aahn!” 

Taka’s eyes rolled back into his head as he opened his mouth to pant freely. His hips twitched sporadically, caught between moving forward to get more pleasure or to retreat due to overstimulation.

Mondo held him firmly in place, humming with enjoyment as he pleasured the squirming prefect below his fingertips. He let his tongue loll, sliding up his slit before returning back to his clit, sucking him into his mouth with a pleased sigh.

“M-Mon— ghhk—!” His orgasm didn’t even have a chance to build before it crashed into him full force. He sobbed brokenly, his clit twitching slightly in the heat of Mondo’s mouth before he finally pulled away, the only thing keeping them connected being a string of Mondo’s saliva. 

Taka panted, his eyes fluttering closed as he let his head fall back onto the wall behind him.

“I hate you.”

Mondo smiled, pressing a kiss to the other’s clit and delighting in the way he squawked.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed, sorry! But I like projecting onto my faves so lol
> 
> Feel free to tell me about any typos! And please leave comments, I really appreciate them!
> 
> ~b0n3’d


End file.
